Adoria
The Saint of Eden, Adonis Ziemheill, known more infamously as Adoria (lit. "Adria," after the Adriatic Sea), is considered one of the most powerful existences alive today, a prophet and saint who's story of conquest, tragedy, and journey of thought is recorded in one of the longest series of tomes ever made, The Epic of the Fifth Angel. A renown scholar, having a complex understanding of ki, runic magic, and the Gods themselves, Adoria is often referred to as the Prophet of Time. A Mutant born into wealth and nobility, Adoria was only 14 years old when he slayed his father, the High Priest, and manipulated the king into an alliance with the King of Mutants, Aditya. Renowned for his ambition, martial arts skill, and possession of God Ki, he was the youngest Angel to be inducted at only 15 years old. In a league of his own, he was considered the most powerful out of all of his compatriots, only Aditya himself surpassing him. His ambitious tendencies led to some suspicion on the part of the other Angels, and even the King himself began to question his loyalty. Nonetheless, his plans to overthrow the Mutant King were left unreached after Aditya was sealed by the Gods. Forseeing the great Indranic Empire would fall, he fled back to his home - beginning the expanse of his own kingdom. Witnessing someone as powerful as Aditya, his lord, capable of such harsh defeat - with immortality as his only reason for still being alive, Adoria dreaded his eventual end, reminded of his mortality. And so, he began his journey to claim immortality for himself. He pacified the great beast Humbaba, uncovered an ancient series of runes thought to be lost, mastered the Dark Arts, and tampered with the Abyss. Ninian, the Moon Goddess, warned him that if he continued down this path, he would be considered a heretic and divine punishment would befall him. Shooing off her warning, Adoria discovered the means to split his soul, but in turn, his wife Samoma was slain. The Gods, as retribution for his crime against nature, cursed him with the very power he had sought - immortality. This way, he would never have the satisfaction of rejoining with his lost love in the afterlife. It is said his onyx hair turned white afterwards, thought to be due to his immense grief. Adopting the name Adonis, he traveled to the Cathedral Valley, was deemed a saint capable of mysteries far beyond anyone else, and henceforth. As his studies with the Abyss continued, a ravenous beast was committed upon the innocents of the Valley, and his discovery of the cosmic power of Eden led to a split amongst the church hierarchy. Having unveiled his home kingdom, the island Onaga, to the Valley and allowing their religion to expand, his exile only resulted in him returning home, slaughtering those from the Valley who denied his teachings, killed the new king, and settled down as sovereign. It is said he continues his studies there, and has taught such individuals as Artorias and Tsukaori. Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Lookout X Category:Angel Category:Champions